By the Rules He Plays
by Mistian Longhorn
Summary: After the new kid Adam Lambert moves to town he has Drake Labry going head over heels over him. But is Adam hiding something from him? Something deep? Something that could cost him his life?
1. Chapter 1

A familiar bell chimed as Drake entered Cece's Specialty. A store that was, as called in his town, the store that had everything. It had dresses, popular T-shirts, jeans, and vintage of all sorts. In his sister's opinion; the best place on earth. Just the previous day his sister had given him a list of things to do for her school shopping. If he didn't fulfill it, he would spend the rest of his high school years listening to her complain he didn't do anything. That sucked. So, without much question he headed down to the store to get her items. Not because she told him to, but because he knew that there was something interesting going on down there. A new family had moved in and they were quite a few rumors buzzing around about their origins. Especially their son, he was about Drake's age and appeared to have a strange look about him.

The rumors first started when the family came in. The neighbors claimed that they saw the son wearing a death mask and dancing a strange devil's jig when he arrived. This led to the conclusion that the family was a bunch of Satan worshipers. Of course Drake didn't believe this but he was curious to find out about what the new person was like. People said he was tall, had dark hair, and wore a black leather jacket everywhere. Not something the average person did in his town. But even yet, as the people feared him, Drake was determined to meet this person. After all how bad could they be if they worked down at a clothes store? That was practically the most holy place in the town besides the church. So, after much thought, Drake decided to go down to the clothes store to meet this person.

"Good morning Mr. Labry!" Jack called cheerfully from the register.

Drake forced his mind back to reality and glanced up at his friend, noticing the long shirt hanging from his friend's back. His friend always forgot he was carrying things on him he wasn't intending to buy.

"Good morning Jack, I didn't see you there. How are you?" Drake asked cheerfully.

Jack smiled and leaned on the store counter, pushing some clothes off as he did so."Good. By the way, have you seen the newest employee? He's right over there…" He pointed to a figure wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of black and white skinny jeans, and a plain black T-shirt.

"Hm... he looks interesting... Who is he?" Drake asked.

Jack shook his head and pulled the long lost shirt off his back, finally noticing it was there. "I don't really know. All I know is he's new and doesn't really know much about life around here. I asked him yesterday if he knew what a cornhusk was and he said he didn't know. I mean seriously? Who doesn't know what a cornhusk is?"

Drake shook his head and glanced at the figure, a look of curiosity crossing his face. "I don't know. Maybe he's just a really big city kid. But hey, I gotta get started on this shopping list; Stacy's going to kill me if I don't get it done. Is it okay if I go?"

"Totally cool dude. But hey, give my best to your sister okay?"

"I got you." Drake smirked. He walked off toward the back of the store and began reading through his shopping list. The first thing Stacy wanted was a short fluffy pink skirt with a graphic T-shirt. But there was one problem; she didn't bother to put her size on the shopping list. That was a death trap. If he got something too small she would claim he thought she was a stick and if he got her something that was too big she'd think he thought she was fat. That argument didn't end well… He'd gotten three decent yellings at and two black eyes over it. Not something he would like to repeat again…

"Oh god I'm going to die…" Drake groaned. He walked toward the door and was about to head home when he noticed the strange figure again. He appeared to be his sister's size and was about her height. Something that could be useful in his situation…

"Excuse me." Drake called out loudly. "Do you work here? Sorry to bother you but I forgot my sister's size at home and if I bring her the wrong size she will gut me like a fish. Can you please help?"

The figure quickly turned around and looked at Drake, immediately taking Drake's breath away. The figure was much more attractive up close than far away. He had the most appealing spiky hair, with long strong legs, a descent chest, a handsome face, and stunning blue eyes surrounded in a thick eyeliner and a silver and black eye shadow. Gorgeous...

"Oh, hello there, I didn't see you. Do you need anything?" the figure asked politely.

Drake smiled and held out his hand in a friendly manner, his eyes unable to leave the angel-like face. "Um… yes… I was wondering if you're new around here. I'm Drake by the way, Drake Labry."

The figure smiled kindly, his perfect white teeth drawing Drake closer. "That's a cool name. By the way my name's Adam. Adam Lambert. So, what bring you to Cece's today?"

"I'm here to check you out… I mean find some clothes for my sister." Drake said quickly.

Adam let out a light chuckle and walked over to the racks, picking up a skirt. "Your sister? Oh dear. She's sounds quite interesting… Does she always make you do her shopping?" He turned to a pile of clothes lying on the floor and picked them up, putting them back on the rack. "By the way," He added. "Do you know anything about the town we're in? Sorry but I'm new and I don't really know anybody around here. Most of the people are too scared to talk to me."

"Really? Why would anyone do that?" Drake asked.

Adam laughed softly, his voice like silk. "Can you take a wild guess? I'm the freaky new kid from the city. No one would talk to me in a million years unless they wanted something from me. Sorry, did that comment bother you?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay good. I tend to offend people when I don't think about what I'm saying." He laughed. "By the way, did you need help finding size for your sister? Sorry I got off topic but I was just wondering about the town. Sorry, I'll bother someone else about it later. You're the customer and I'm supposed to serve you."

"Oh you don't have to talk like that." Drake said. "Actually we can talk while you try on the clothes, that way you're working and helping yourself at the same time. Sounds good?"

"Totally!" Adam grinned. He grabbed a skirt from the racks and put it to his waist, checking for size. "Is this what she wanted?"

"Yeah, it's short enough. God, she's such a whore…" Drake laughed.

Adam laughed back and disappeared into the changing rooms, coming back out in a minute with the skirt on. "How's it look? Do I look ridiculous in it?" He giggled.

Drake looked at Adam's legs and tried not to stare. Adam's legs looked super hot in that skirt, especially with it showing pretty much all of his thigh. He looked ten times better in that skirt than any woman he had seen wearing it. If only he could wear it forever…

"Um… Drake are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Drake said quickly. "The skirt looks fine. But hey, I need you to try on something else for me…"

"Yes?"

"A pair of skinny jeans."

"You got it!" Adam disappeared into the changing rooms and came back out about a minute later wearing a super tight pair of skinny jeans.

Right as Adam came out; Drake felt a sudden shock go through his veins. Right between Adam's legs Drake saw the biggest bulge he had ever seen in his life, a bulge that drove his mind wild with desire. His heart raced through his chest, he could feel his lower body awakening. He wanted that bulge, he wanted that bulge to be his own. If anyone else tried to take it from him, he would rip their hearts out… He could feel his hand moving forward, he had to touch it… No, he mustn't think like that, he couldn't own that bulge, that bulge was not his took keep. It was Adam's. Curse his sexiness!

"Hey Drake are you okay?" Adam asked awkwardly, watching Drake's hand edge toward him.

Drake nodded and forced his eyes from the bulge, every inch of his being screaming to look again. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just caught in a daydream…" He quickly grabbed his things and headed to the front of the store, trying not to look back at Adam.

"Drake where are you going?" Adam asked.

Drake forced himself to keep walking, and tried not to look back at Adam. He couldn't control himself around him.

"Drake wait!" Adam called. "You forgot your jeans!"

"I'm fine!" Drake said. He quickly purchased his items then ran for the store exit, trying not to look back on the saddened face by the dressing rooms. But before he left, he saw tears begin to pass down Adam's beautiful face and the heavy eyeliner dripping down his cheeks.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Drake thought miserably. He quickly ran back toward the dressing rooms and walked over to Adam.

Adam quickly dried his eyes quickly and weakly smiled, trying to hide the smearing eyeliner around his eyes. "Oh hey Drake did you forget something?" he asked.

Drake shook his head and looked at Adam, their eyes connecting. "Truthfully? No. But I thought it was rude of me to leave you without properly explaining myself. You see… my sister will kill me if I don't bring her her clothes and I know I will end up staying all afternoon talking to you if I don't stop now. Please don't feel bad, I'm only leaving because I have to. But we can still hang out right? Maybe not in a work setting? I'm sorry for leaving so quickly but my sister will be pissed if I don't bring her her stuff. Okay?"

Adam smiled softly and nodded, his eyes brightening. "Yeah sounds good. So, when should we hang out? I'm not busy this Friday…

Never mind… don't feel pity for me. I'm weird and I know it. You don't have to waste your time with me if you don't want to, I'm totally fine with it." He picked up his things and headed for the back of the store.

"Adam wait!" Drake called. "Don't feel bad, you're not weird. Actually you're very interesting, that's why I want to hang out with you. Please, I'm not doing this out of pity. I think it'd be really cool just to hang out. Does Friday sound good?"

"Yeah…" Adam smiled. "Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Drake found himself thinking a lot about Adam. Adam was so different compared to everyone else. He was sweet, kind, had a great personality, and was drop dead gorgeous. Everything he could want in a person.

If only he was available… that would be amazing. But it wasn't likely. A guy who looked that good couldn't be single. But then again… since he was the new kid, Adam probably didn't bring a boyfriend with him. That was good… if Adam was single that meant Drake had a chance. A chance, he definitely had that if Adam saw him as a person to talk to. It gave him an advantage over all the other guys. They knew nothing of him, Drake now knew something of him. It made getting Adam to like him much easier…

As Drake entered his homeroom class he noticed a new face sitting next to him. The person had dark hair, with a handsome face, and perfect white teeth.

"Oh hello Adam!" Drake called cheerfully. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to help your parents unpack today."

Adam shook his head and shifted in his seat, looking around the room curiously. "No. We unpacked yesterday. But how would you know I was supposed to be unpacking today? Have you been spying on me?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"No." Drake said quickly. He shifted in his seat and tried to hide his embarrassment. "I just heard it from one of your neighbors. Which reminds me, they told me to tell you welcome to the neighborhood. They'd tell it to you themselves but they were too busy today."

Adam nodded and glanced around the class again, his eyes falling on the teacher in the front of the room. "That's nice. By the way, do they still do the awkward introduction of the new student in the front of the room thing? Sorry but everywhere I've been, they still do that and every time it's just as awkward so I like to mentally come prepared. So, do they still do that?"

"I'm sorry to say, yes. But at least it's only the introduction of your name and stuff. A couple of years ago they used to make you give a speech on where you came from and such." Drake said with a smile.

Adam groaned loudly and sat back in his chair, covering his eyes with his hands. "Dang… I hate that. Oh well… guess it could be a lot worse… So.. anyway on another subject, how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you." Drake said with a smile. "So, tell me, why did your family move to our humble little town? You don't look like you'd be here on your own free will."

Adam laughed softly and looked at Drake, his eyes shining. "You don't think I want to be here? Actually, it was my idea to move out here. You see, my parents are big sales people and they're never home. So, I asked them if they would come out here so we could live as a family."

"Really?" Drake asked. "Oh, I thought you were the one forced out here. Sorry."

Adam laughed again and dug in his backpack, taking out a notebook. "It's okay, I would have thought the exactly same thing with you. By the way, is there anything I should know about the school here? I've been to places where people think it's funny to dump the new kid's head in the toilet."

"Oh my gosh that's horrible!" Drake went to say but before he could their teacher pointed at Adam, gesturing him to the front of the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Labry but I need to borrow our new student for a minute."

She took Adam to the front of the room and made him stand in front of the class, causing him to blush. "Okay students I'd like you to meet Adam Lambert." She said. "Adam, is there anything you'd like to tell the class before we get you situated?"

"Um yes. If anybody tries to dump my head in a toilet I will put bleach in their shampoo and they will go bald. That's it. Nice meeting you all!" Adam said cheerfully. He walked back to his seat and sat down, a sly smile crossing his face.

The teacher glanced awkwardly at Adam and got a strange look on her face, her eyes falling on his backpack. "Thank you Adam for that… interesting comment… so.. if anyone has any questions for him please ask him after class." She walked to the board and began writing down note, her eyes still watching Adam.

"Jeez Drake you'd think the lady thought I was crazy…" Adam laughed quietly.

Drake laughed softly and took out his notebook, writing some notes down in it. "Yeah… I don't think anyone was expecting a comment like that. But I think it sent a good message to all the peoples in the class. Don't mess with the Lambert." He glanced at Adam good naturedly and wrote in his notebook, his eyes never leaving Adam.

Adam laughed softly and looked back at Drake, his eyes shining. "You're funny. I like that…" He touched Drake's hand softly and wrote in his notebook. "By the way Drake," he added. "I was wondering… do you have a girlfriend? Sorry for bothering you but I was curious. A nice guy like you is probably taken…"

"No…" Drake said softly. "I don't have one. But I am looking…" His eyes met Adam's and they both felt something special pass between them.

Adam blushed slightly and turned away, writing more notes in his notebook. "Really? I would have thought a guy like you would have had one by now…" He continued writing until the school bell chimed and class was over.

"Well Adam, it was nice seeing you again today…" Drake said cheerfully. "By the way, which class do you have next? I can probably point you in the right direction."

Adam took out his schedule and looked at it, his eyes glancing on the small print. "Hm… it says I have gym next. Do you know where the gymnasium is?"

"Oh what a coincidence, I have gym next to!" Drake said excitedly. He grabbed Adam by the hand and walked with him down the hall to the gymnasium, leading him into the locker rooms when they got there. "So Adam," he asked. "Where did you come from? I know you're from a big city but you never really said which one."

"I'm from San Diego." Adam said. "By the way, are we supposed to change for gym? A bunch guys are taking off their shirts. "

Drake turned away from Adam and began working on the lock of his gym locker, opening it after the lock clicked. "Yeah we're supposed to change for gym, but don't worry about that too much. The gym teacher will tell you what to bring. By the way, I hope you don't mind, I have to change."

"It's fine. Besides, I have to talk to the gym teacher. So, I'll see you in a little while?" Adam asked.

Drake nodded and pulled his gym clothes out of his locker, starting to pull his shirt off. "Yeah, see you in a little while." He finished pulling off his shirt and he put his gym clothes on, watching Adam walk out.

A minute later Drake walked out the locker rooms with his tennis shoes in his hands. Adam was sitting next to the gym wall with his notebook in his hands. "Oh hey Drake." He called. "The gym teacher said I could sit today out since I don't have any gym clothes. But that just means I get to watch what this gym class is like. What unit are we on?"

"We're on football right now. You like football right?" Drake asked.

Adam shook his head and wrote in his notebook, his eyes still in Drake. "Sorry no. I can't really play football. But I'd love to watch you play. You must be really good."

"No, I'm terrible." Drake laughed. "But I guess you could get a descent laugh from watching me fall face first into the dirt."

Adam laughed softly and looked at Drake, his eyes focusing on his legs. "No, I wouldn't laugh at you for that. That'd be mean. But may I say, you look amazing in those shorts. If anything, you'd do great in football because the guys couldn't tackle someone who looked so good in shorts."

"Funny joke, I wish that did actually happen. If that was the case, I don't think most of my shirts would have any grass stains or as many holes in them." Drake said.

Adam laughed softly and put his notebook down, looking Drake in the eyes. "That is so true. But hey, I was wondering… I'm having a party this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go… I know it won't be that great because I don't have any good party games or anything really good to eat, but I thought it would be fun way to get to know people. By the way, Everybody in our grade is invited so you won't be alone."

"Sounds like fun." Drake said. "What time and where?"

"2295 Scott Road, at seven o'clock." Adam said.

Drake smiled and put on his tennis shoes, his eyes brightening. "Cool. I'll be there at seven."


	3. Chapter 3

After waiting, in Drake's mind, an eternity, 7:30 finally came. At the time he was ready to go an hour earlier. He had his notebook, best casual jacket, a pair of shape fitting pair of skinny jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. Hopefully Adam wouldn't care too much what he wore. After all, he didn't own that many nice things, Adam had to understand that.

"7:35... oh crap I'm gonna be late!" Drake cried out after glancing at his watch. He quickly ran outside to his car and hopped in, quickly turning it on.

3

After a couple minutes of driving, Drake finally arrived at the address Adam had directed him to.

The house was like no other he had ever seen before. It was at least five floors high with fancy lights going up the driveway. One thing was for sure, the family in this house must have been millionaires to afford this.

"Hey Drake!" Someone called from the front door of the large mansion.

Drake peered observantly and saw Adam standing on the front step of the large house, waving at him. He was wearing a large motorcycle jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath and a pair of black and white skinny jeans. He looked amazing...

"Hey Adam!" Drake replied with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't realize what time it was. But hey, you look really nice. Where'd you get the outfit?"

"Thrift store." Adam said cheerfully. "You look great by the way, love the jacket. ...Oh sorry, I'm being rude. Here, come inside, sorry for keeping you out here, not thinking straight.

Party's inside, come in. It's in the ball room." Adam gestured Drake inside and walked him through the long beautifully lit hallway until they came to a room filled loud music and people dancing. "Here it is!" Adam said cheerfully. "The ballroom! Food's to left, dancing, your right. Visiting is in the front middle and party games are in the middle back. Beware, I think someone spiked the punch bowl. Well actually... better just avoid all the non canned beverages, pretty sure there's some form of alcohol in them. But the food should be good. If it tastes funny let me know.

...Oh crap, sorry Drake, I gotta go, mingling with guests is scheduled for 7:50. I'll see you later I hope? Oh, I almost forgot games are in the middle back. Oh wait... I already said that didn't I? Oops... Bye Drake, I hope to see you later!" Adam ran off across the ballroom and disappeared into a crowd, limping slightly.

As he disappeared Drake felt himself let out a sigh. Butterflies fluttered excitedly through his stomach, his heart thundered in his chest. He could't wait to see Adam again. Hopefully free time would come soon.

"Hey Drake!" a voice said from behind him.

Drake quickly turned around and smiled politely at the girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a low V-neck T-shirt with a short pink skirt and high heels.

"Hey Melanie, didn't see you there." Drake said sweetly. "You look nice. Did you do something new with your hair? It looks nice."

"Really? Do you really think so? Oh Drake, you're the best!" Melanie blushed.

Drake smiled politely and looked around, trying to see if he could make out Adam in a crowd. "Yeah thanks for thinking so... Hey... have you seen Adam? He disappeared into the visiting crowd and now I can't find him."

"Sorry no..." Melanie said, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "...How about we go play a game? Ooh how about Candyland or apples to apples? Jessica is playing them. You like Jessica right?"

"Um sure..." Drake said awkwardly.

Melanie smiled and grabbed Drake by the hand, leading him over to the game area. When they got to the game area she led Drake to spin the bottle. "You wanna play this?" She asked.

Drake thought a moment then nodded, sitting down. "Sure. What are the rules? Bottle lands on one person then they have to pay the person next to them?"

"No silly! When the bottle lands on someone they have to kiss the person next to them." Melanie said with a smile.

Drake nodded slightly and looked at the bottle, trying to hide the unhappy look on his face. "Oh yeah.. that's how it went..."

"Ooh we should totally play!" Melanie said excitedly, her dark hair gleaming in the light.

Drake sighed mentally and looked around again, trying to see if he could see Adam. "Yeah totally... so where should we sit? It looks like we're going to have to split up to find a spot..."

"Ooh here's one!" Melanie called excitedly.

Drake sighed again and sat down next to Melanie, his eyes on the bottle. "Yay..."

Within a couple of seconds the bottle was spinning and it landed on Melanie. Just his luck...

"Well Drake, you know the rules... we gotta kiss..." Melanie said with a smile. She leaned up and moved her lips close to Drake's so they almost touched.

Drake sighed softly and leaned up and pecked Melanie lightly on the lips then sat back. "Okay, we kissed. Next person's turn."

"No, it has to be a real kiss!" Melanie said unhappily, crossing her arms.

Drake sighed softly and brought his lips to Melanie's, kissing her for 10 seconds. "There, a descent kiss, better?"

"Oh yes very..." Melanie said seductively.

Drake sighed again and turned around, gasping slightly as he did so. Standing behind him was Adam with an curious look on his face.

"Hey Drake," he said casually. "Who's your friend?"

"Melanie, his girlfriend." Melanie said snippily.

Adam looked over at Melanie and raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk on his face. "Are you sure? I thought I just heard Jessica saying that Drake was her boyfriend..."

"What?!" Melanie snapped. "Oh that bitch is going to pay!" She got up and walked off toward the game where Jessica was at and slapped the girl across the face. Within a couple of minutes both girls were on the floor fighting, attempting to claw the other's eyes out.

"Figured you needed help." Adam with with a smirk.

Drake nodded gratefully and got up from his spot on the game, looking Adam in the eyes. "Yeah, thanks. That girl hasn't left me alone since I agreed to go out with her once. I know she likes me but I'm not interested in girls like that. She's slept with like half of the school's guys within a year. No offence but I think the only reason she's interested in me is because I refuse to sleep with her."

"Yeah it kinda appears so..." Adam said with a laugh. "By the way, I think the jocks are planning something interesting over there. They've got a blindfold and an open closet. You got any idea what they're up to?"

"Hm... if my guess is right I'd say seven minutes of heaven." Drake said.

Adam quirked an eyebrow and looked at Drake, a confused look on his face. "Seven minutes of heaven? What's that?"

"It's a game where..." Before Drake could finish a jock came up and grabbed Adam by the arm and led him to the closet and put the blindfold on him.

"Seven minutes of heaven time! Newbie first!" he cheered. Before Adam could do anything to fight back he was pushed into a closet and the door was locked from the outside.

"Person number two time!" The jock called out cheerfully. He pulled a name out of a punch bowl then let out a loud laugh, walking over to Drake. "Sorry bro," he said. "You're number two. Rules: he isn't allowed to remove the blindfold, you can't let him know who you are, and for the time given you can do whatever the hell you want to him. That includes bases, beating, abusing, whatever you can think of. Enjoy!" He grabbed Drake and pushed him into the closet, knocking him partially onto Adam.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm not exactly familiar with the rules of this game." Adam said. "Is there kissing or drinking in this game?"

"No... And you're not allowed to know who I am. That's part of the game. Rules: I get to do whatever the hell I want to you for the next six and a half minutes. Any questions?" Drake asked in a low rough tone, hoping to conceal with voice.

Adam thought a moment then shook his head, sitting back against the wall. "Nope."

As he said this Drake pressed his lips to Adam's then pushed pushed Adam back into the wall, moving slightly on top of him. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Adam shrugged and kissed back, lips moving effortlessly against Drake's. "Does it matter?" He opened his legs up slightly and invited Drake closer, his lips like silk.

Drake eagerly moved up to Adam, his lips filled with lust. "I want you..."

"I know..." Adam seduced. He ran his fingers down Drake's chest and teased the top of his shirt, his lips still kissing.

Before Drake knew it, his hands were edging down toward the bulge he had seen in the clothes store, unable to resist. In a second his hand found itself on it and his rubbed the bulge, the touch driving sparks throughout his body. He couldn't stop, he wanted it too badly.

"Dude, slow down..." Adam said softly.

Drake tried to slow down but his hand wouldn't leave the bulge, he desired it too much.

"Dude stop, that hurts." Adam said, his tone rising

Drake tried to stop but his hand couldn't leave the bulge, his heating body wouldn't let him.

"Dude enough!" Adam said, this time pushing Drake away.

Drake tried to get off but his hand still grasped the bulge, its very touch driving flames through his veins.

"Dude I meant it!" Adam said angrily. He turned away from Drake and moved his legs back to the way they were, not together but as close as his bulge would let him get to it.

"Dude this is seven minutes of heaven, not complain about sexual contact game." Drake said in his fake voice, in exasperation.

Adam shook his head and brought his knees to his chest, turning from Drake. "No! I don't want any part of this stupid game anymore! If seven minutes of heaven means being molested for seven minutes then I'm out! Sorry but I have some respect for myself unlike some of the people that go to this school. Forrget it, I'm not participating in this anymore!"

"Wait we still have three minutes left!" Drake complained.

Adam sighed softly then turned around, his front to Drake again. "... okay, let's make a deal. The rest of the time I'll go along with whatever you're doing if you keep your hands off my business. Sounds good?"

"Fine." Drake said gruffly. He moved up to Adam and pressed his lips to his, kissing him softly.

For the next two minutes Drake kissed Adam until Adam opened up his legs again.

"You've earned the last minute. Go ahead, do what you want. Just no going under the clothes okay? And please, be gentler this time. It hurts when it's grabbed like that." Adam said softly. He led Drake's hand back down to the bulge and left it there, his body relaxed.

Immediately Drake felt the urge to grab Adam aggressively but he stopped himself. He knew what Adam would do to him if he did that. So, instead of grasping Adam the way he wanted to, he forced himself to gently feel Adam's lower regions. It wasn't that bad. No, it didn't fuel the fire like it had before, but it still sent sparks through him. If only this moment could last forever...

"Dude, your time's up!" A jock said, opening up the closet door.

Drake quickly left the closet and disappeared into the crowd nearest to the door, trying to look casual. Hopefully Adam wouldn't figure out it it was him in there. If he did that might be trouble...


End file.
